Coyote Ugly 2: Family matters
by Harri B
Summary: Violet is ill,is she pregnant?How will Kevin react when his biological long lost brother turns up? Violet returns to Coyote Ugly,but how will she react when Kevin's brother makes a move on her?Will Kevin kick his brother out or accuse Violet of cheating?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Coyote Ugly belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and anyone else associated with the film. Any characters not mentioned in the film belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first Coyote Ugly fanfic, so please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2**

I awoke with a start and decided to write a new song.

My name is Violet Stanford. I'm from New Jersey and I'm a songwriter living in New York City with my boyfriend Kevin O'Donnell. When I first moved to New York, I got a job at Coyote Ugly, a bar. Night after night, I used to get up on the bar counter with the other coyote's and sing. One night, a customer got up on the counter when I was singing. I was trying to get him off the counter when he touched my hip and suddenly him and Kevin got into a fight. That night I lost my boyfriend and my job.

Me and Kevin meet at a club I went to after not having much luck on finding anyone to listen to my songs. The bartender pointed out a guy who he said was the music manager. So I gave him my tape, turned out he worked in the kitchens instead. He found me working as a coyote and that night I decided it was payback time. So I auctioned him off. That's how our relationship began.

After I lost my job and Kevin, my dad was walking one night to his compartment at the tollbooth when a car hit him and broke his leg. I told my dad I was going to move back home and he told me over his dead body was I moving home. He told me that my mother, who I thought was scared of the stage, came pretty close to the big time and after I was born, my dad didn't tell her how good she was and she gave up on her dream.

After that heart to heart, I finished working on my song, sent it off and was asked to perform at the Bowery Ballroom. I freaked out as I began to perform, but Kevin saved the day by switching off all the lights, so I could begin to perform. My dad began to start dating his nurse and they moved in together, Cammie is engaged to Al, Lil and Lou are together, Zoe is graduating from law school in a couple of months, Rachel is still a New York bitch, Gloria and Danny are happily married, me and Kevin are great and 2 of my songs, "Can't fight the moonlight." and "Please remember." have been brought and performed by LeAnn Rimes.

I began playing the keyboard when Kevin came over and kissed me.

"Morning." He said in his sexy Australian accent

"Good morning." I replied smiling

"Are you sure you're up for the trip to South Amboy? You still look sick." He asked

"Kevin, I'll be fine. You're just scared to have lunch with my dad."

"Well there is that as well." Kevin said grinning

"I'm going to go get ready."

**A\N: I hope you all liked and here is the preview of the next chapter.**

"Maybe you are." Gloria said

"Maybe I'm what?" I asked confused

"Pregnant." Gloria said staring at my stomach

**A\N: So, is Violet pregnant? I need reviews if you want the next chapter.**


	2. A very important question

**Disclaimer: Coyote Ugly doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the movie belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I am so sorry updates are taking so long, college is driving me crazy at the minutes, so updates will be rare until July. At the end will be a preview of chapter 3, so enjoy!**

_Bill Stanford's house, South Amboy, NJ,_

Dad and Kevin were outside making a barbeque and Gloria and I were talking. 

"Maybe you are," Gloria said.

"Maybe I'm what?" I asked confused.

"Pregnant," Gloria said staring at my stomach.

_Twenty-five minutes later,_

I came out of the toilet.

"Well?" Gloria asked.

"I'm not pregnant," I said.

"Oh Vi," she said pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Come on, let's go eat dinner."

_Ten minutes later,_

"What job do you do Kevin?" Bill Stanford asked as he watched the young Australian man swallow some beef.

"I do a wide range of jobs sir," Kevin said being as honest as he could.

"Such as?" Bill asked starring Kevin in the eye.

"Dad!" I snapped. "Kevin does a wide range of jobs, it's not necessary to know what he does."

"I was checking that he wasn't an escort sweetheart," Dad said looking at me.

Gloria and Kevin both burst into laughter.

"Dad! Kevin is not an escort," I said rolling my eyes.

"What are your intentions to my daughter?" Bill asked.

"I love your daughter Sir, and I'm here to ask your permission to marry her," he said looking at dad before looking at me.

"That's fine," Dad said before looking at me. "Violet, what do you think?"

"Uh-"

**A\N: So will Violet say yes? Here is a preview of chapter three.**

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked the man.

"I was in New York and I thought I'd stop by and see how you were," the strange guy said. "Who is that?" he asked indicating in my direction.

Kevin pulled me over to the strange guy.

"Violet, meet Jake Andrews, he's like a big brother to me. Jake, meet my girlfriend Violet Stanford."

"Nice to meet you," he said looking me up and down with a suggestive look on his face.

**A\N: God, I have only started writing Kevin's brother and I already hate him. Hit the review button for the next chapter.**


End file.
